


15 Minutes

by sunkissedcrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, because this is kageyama and kenma we're talking about, lots of boys being shy and embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedcrow/pseuds/sunkissedcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a push from Hinata and 15 minutes for Kenma to figure out Kageyama likes him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted some KageKen to get me through my exam period
> 
> instead of, y'know, studying 24/7
> 
> i hope this is good
> 
> enjoy!

It was a Wednesday afternoon when Kenma sat on the Toei Subway, quietly playing a game on his PSP. He wasn’t on a particularly hard level, so when his phone buzzed he didn’t even jump. He cleared the level quickly, and dug his phone out of his pocket.

From: Kuro  
_Hey are you on your way?_

To: Kuro  
_Yeah. Next station is Tocho-Mae._

From: Kuro  
_Good._

From: Kuro  
_Ha, your message sounded like the subway announcements_.

From: Kuro  
_Also there’s this really nice BBQ place near the TMGB. All you can eat. You can take Kageyama and Shrimpy there afterwards._

Attached below the email was the address of the restaurant. Kenma ignored Kuroo's deliberate ordering of names and typed his friend a thanks.

He was in charge of keeping their guests fed tonight because Shouyou and Kageyama were on a five-day trip to Tokyo over the summer holidays. Today was their second day in the city, and they went to visit Waseda University while Kenma was in class. Shouyou had insisted in the morning that Kenma join their visit to see the Tokyo skyline, despite living in Tokyo for his entire life so far. After pointing that out, Shouyou still wouldn't take no for an answer, and then he resorted to telling Kageyama to ask Kenma to come too, and well.

Here he was, on his way to the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building instead of home where he could curl up and continue playing his game.

The subway stopped at Tocho-Mae Station, and Kenma exited the train followed by the station. It was a three-minute walk to the building, so he had five minutes to spare until he was supposed to meet his friends.

Friends, plural, because besides Kuroo, Shouyou wasn’t the only one from Karasuno he regularly emailed anymore.

Shouyou gave Kageyama his number in Kenma’s third year, which was what led to the start of their emailing. The first few months consisted of Kageyama asking for setting advice, game strategies and talking about volleyball in general, because Kageyama was Kageyama.

Then it shifted to something else, to regular conversations, where Kageyama asked about his day and listened to Kenma talk about setting to someone who still sucked at volleyball.

Kenma used to be scared of Kageyama.

That shifted too.

Like how Kageyama always offered to get Kenma apple juice when he went to get his milk box, or how Kenma couldn’t help but pay Kageyama more and more attention. He began to watch the way Kageyama focused before a jump serve, the way he smiled, pleased and excited, when he sent a good toss, and the way he waited for a high five after Tanaka slammed past a three-person block...

It shifted to ease, then comfort, then to something warm in Kenma’s chest, a slight fluttering that made Kenma’s cheeks warm and look away from Kageyama. He could only compare it to that feeling he got when he finally bought the new game had been eying for over half a year. He had a suspicion of what he was actually feeling, but he hesitated put a label on it just yet.

His suspicions were confirmed when Shouyou called him one night, in a panic and with a rate of five hundred words per minute, to talk about how Karasuno’s manager made him feel.

_All GWAH and BWAH!!_

This was why when Kenma saw Kageyama standing alone outside the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, he immediately knew something was wrong.

The premonition didn’t ease when they saw each other, when Kageyama tilted his head, his face warping into an expression Kenma couldn’t name from a distance. So he walked over, expecting Kageyama to say something like, “Hinata got too excited and went up to the observation deck already,” or, “Hinata was so nervous about heights he’s throwing up in the bathroom now."

Instead, when Kenma was close enough to hear, he said, “Hey. Where’s Hinata?"

Kenma froze mid-step, glanced to a side, then looked back at Kageyama. “Uh, hi. I thought Shouyou was with you,” he replied slowly.

Kageyama’s frown grew deeper. “He was, and then he ran back to the train station, saying he was going to meet you there."

Several puzzle pieces revealed themselves in Kenma’s head; the expression Kageyama was wearing when he saw Kenma earlier, alone, was _confusion_.

“The dumbass even took my volleyball away,” Kageyama muttered moodily.

Kenma was beginning to see a bigger picture. He swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

“Did he, not show up?” Kageyama asked, obviously puzzled at the situation. Kenma shook his head, already pulling out his phone. “Did he, did he _leave?_ "

Selecting the email chain he had with Shouyou, Kenma typed in a message as calmly as he can.

To: Shouyou  
_Why?_

The response was almost immediate. Shouyou must have been on his phone, perhaps waiting for Kenma to text him.

From: Shouyou  
(・o・)  _Why what Kenma??_

To: Shouyou  
_You left us alone. What are you trying to do?_

The response took a little longer this time.

From: Shouyou  
_Kenma!!!_ (ᗒᗣᗕ)

From: Shouyou  
_Take this opportunity to tell him!!!_

He shouldn’t have told Shouyou about his feelings. He was regretting it more and more with every passing second. The worst part was that he genuinely didn’t expect Shouyou to pull something like this. Kuroo, maybe, especially since he had been giving him smirks and wiggling his eyebrows at Kenma as Kageyama and Shouyou’s trip drew closer and closer.

(There were times, however, when Kuroo would give him this soft smile and a knowing look, trying to nudge Kenma into doing something about his newfound feelings. Kenma didn’t know how to respond to those. He'd just look away.)

Kenma snuck a peek at Kageyama, wondering if he was going to say a word. But Kageyama seemed to have immediately understood that Shouyou and him was engaging in an important and heated email conversation, and was saving his questions for later.

To: Shouyou  
_No_

From: Shouyou  
٩(๑`^´๑)۶ _Why not?!?!_

Next to him, Kageyama sat down on the tall curb around the garden, staring off to a side. He wore his usual, almost indifferent frown. Even though his thin lips were always slightly turned down, Kageyama’s natural expression still had a sense of innocence; his lips were always slightly scrunched to a side like he was in thought, casually taking in the world around him.

Kenma turned back to his phone.

To: Shouyou  
_He doesn't look at me like that._

The response was immediately.

From: Shouyou  
_Have you_ really _seen_ _the way he looks at you?_

Kenma stared at the message.

It confused him. Of _course_  Kenma has seen the way Kageyama looked at him. It was the same way he looked at Sugawara or Akaashi, with that glitter in his eye that told Kenma Kageyama admired him, and wanted to learn everything about setting from him. It was a softer look than the first time Kageyama had glared at him, holding the volleyball net in his arms like he wanted to throw it over Kenma and play a never ending round of 20 questions with him.

Softer, now, but still the same look, he was sure.

But Shouyou’s question was making him rethink his answer.

Had that expression change? When did the way Kageyama looked at Kenma change?

His phone buzzed again.

From: Shouyou  
(*＾∀ ‘ )ъ

He shoved his phone into his pocket.

“Kenma?”

He turned to Kageyama, who was staring at him, waiting for an explanation. But Kenma didn’t think he could speak yet, his mind was still reeling with what Shouyou said, what his words had triggered off. _Could Kageyama feel the same…?_

“Do you still want to go?” Kageyama asked after a moment, once again knocking Kenma out of his frantically working mind. He fiddled with the piece of hair at his bangs. “With me?"

At once all the questions Kenma had halted. His eyes widened at that addition, “ _with me?”_ Kageyama was wearing another odd expression: eyes wide, eyebrows hitched up, lips curling over his teeth with a small blushing forming on his cheeks. It occurred to Kenma: Kageyama was being shy, and _hopeful_.

Oh.

He blinked, and then breathed, “yeah.” _Oh._

He didn’t miss the way Kageyama let out a breath of relief, his eyebrows raising just a little as if he was expecting Kenma to say no. There was something to be observed here, and if there was something here, Kenma was going to find it.

“Come on,” Kenma said. Kageyama made a sound of agreement and they walked over to the entrance of the skyscraper.

Since it was a weekday afternoon there shouldn’t be a big crowd waiting to go up the building. The elevators in the building were made to be fast to get up and down the observatory as efficiently as possible, so Kenma estimated about 15 minutes until they were actually at the observatory. 15 minutes for Kenma to observe Kageyama while they were alone.

15 minutes until Kenma would decide whether to tell Kageyama or not.

“Did Hinata say why he just left?” Kageyama asked, a hint of betrayal in his voice.

Not sure how to answer, but not wanting to lie to Kageyama, Kenma shrugged ambiguously. “Why didn’t you follow Shouyou back to the train station?” he asked instead.

Kageyama looked sheepish. “I was going to, but he managed to disappear before I even knew it, and I didn’t want to try to walk by myself…” he trailed off.

Kenma nodded. He had to admit Shouyou planned this pretty well. They both knew Kageyama had an even worse sense of direction than himself so he could simply leave Kageyama stranded.

When they reached the main lobby, they went through bag checks first before queuing up for the elevators to the North Observatory. Like Kenma had predicted, there wasn’t a lot people waiting, with only around 20 people in line.

It was incredibly relieving; Kenma wasn’t fond of big crowds to begin with, but big, loud, touristy crowds were on a level of their own.It also gave Kenma more energy to focus on right now, on Kageyama.

He had slight frown back on his face, the one that looked like he was sucking on his teeth, with his hands shoved into the pockets of his dark jeans. “How was class?” Kageyama asked. As always, he made sure to ask about Kenma’s day before anything else.

“Fine, nothing really interesting,” Kenma replied, which was his usual answer to when Kuroo asked about his day. He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear to glance at Kageyama. “I’m almost finished with my game though.”

“The game from yesterday?” Kageyama asked and Kenma nodded.

He was referring to last night, while Kuroo was cooking dinner and Shouyou was in the bath, Kageyama leaned over from where he was sitting on the sofa and watched Kenma game on his PSP. Kenma had to explain to Kageyama what was happening almost the entire time, but the setter watched until it was time for dinner, spinning a volleyball idly in his hands.

“Is it getting harder? You weren’t struggling to play last night,” Kageyama commented.

Kenma nodded slowly. He didn’t think Kageyama would notice something like that. Kuroo, definitely, since he knew him so well, and have watched Kenma game since they were little kids. But Kageyama did. “It’s fun.” He paused. “I’ll probably finish it tonight.”

He meant it as an invitation for Kageyama to watch him play again if he wanted, and Kageyama must have picked it up, because to Kenma’s surprise, he nodded.

“Maybe-maybe you could teach me,” Kageyama mumbled.

Kenma blinked. “Teach…you?” he echoed.

Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re very good at video games. Whenever I go over to Hinata’s house and we play on his PS4, he always beats me.”

Kenma wasn’t sure he wanted to ask, but he did anyway since he was supposed to be gathering information. “At…what game?”

Kageyama grimaced, looking down at his shoes. “Everything. He beats me at every game he has.” Kageyama paused, looking a bit angry at this fact. Suddenly he looked up at Kenma with wide eyes. “If you can teach me how to be good I can start evening out our scores.”

“Um.” He knew Shouyou and Kageyama had some sort of ongoing competition going on. From what they screamed at each other last night when one of them finished two bowls of rice faster than the other, Kenma believed their numbers were near 200 now. “I guess we can play while you’re still here?”

Kageyama nodded rapidly, sort of like how Lev would get when Kenma agreed to toss for him.

The queue in front of them moved, and they both shuffled forward in the line.

“How was Chuo?" Kenma asked.

“I really like it. The volleyball club is great. They have a really solid team,” Kageyama replied, “They showed us around the campus too. Their gym is very nice, so it’ll be amazing to practice there."

It was just like Kageyama to prioritize volleyball naturally, listing everything he approved of from the top of his head. “You sound like you’re set on Chuo,” Kenma commented.

“Yes,” Kageyama answered with a few nods, “Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei are helping me with my scholarship application already too.”

Chuo University would take Kageyama, Kenma had no doubt about it.

They talked a bit more about university and Kageyama’s future. Kageyama told him about how excited Shouyou got when they saw the Intercollegiate Volleyball Championship cup Chuo won last season. They talked about how there wasn’t even a question about Kageyama and Shouyou going to university together, playing on the same team together, and aiming for even more victories and more games.

He expressed it as the most natural thing in the world, calmly, as-a-matter-of-factly, as if there was barely a decision making process, as if this had been his life goal since the moment he started playing volleyball.

He was equally as ambitious as Shouyou, just subtler about it, even if his talent was glaringly obvious.

Kenma liked subtlety. He liked Kageyama.

It felt odd to think that, word it in his mind as explicitly as the sun was shining in the sky outside. Kenma ducked his head, letting his hair fan over the sides of his warming face.

The elevator doors opened and the line moved again.

When it was their turn to enter the elevator Kenma pulled down at his sleeves, shoulders hunching up to his ears as he pressed against the corner of the small space. The ushers wanted to get as many people into the lifts as possible, so Kageyama stepped closer, basically shielding Kenma from the rest of elevator. “Sorry,” Kageyama muttered and Kenma replied with a small “it’s okay.”

He was fine, until he looked up and saw Kageyama looking down at him.

They locked eyes for a moment, both seeming to be surprised at this fact. Kenma was dimly aware of the elevator doors closing as he watched Kageyama swallowed, a blush starting to form on his cheeks. Kenma’s own eyes widened at this sight, lips parting in genuine surprise. He couldn’t help it, he traced Kageyama’s blush, up to the tips of his ears then back to his eyes.

But Kageyama wasn’t looking at him anymore. It seemed like he was very set on _not_  looking at Kenma.

The elevator lurched slightly when it stopped, causing Kenma to lean back on the elevator wall at an awkward angle. He shifted so he was more comfortable as they waited to get out, but he didn’t account for Kageyama to also move at the same time and their hands brushed against each other.

The sensation Kenma got could only be described as being the exact same as when his PS4 controller vibrated as a result of an enemy’s attack. It shot through Kenma’s hand and up his arm, making him grip his hands into tighter fists. “Sorry,” he quickly muttered this time.

“I-it’s okay,” Kageyama stuttered.

They walked out of the elevator, Kageyama’s hands shoved in his jeans and Kenma’s in his hoodie.

The North Observatory had high ceilings, with three large windows on each wall. It was close to six thirty now, so the declining sun shone into the spacious room, softly illuminating its gray-checkered carpets. Various tourists pressed against the glasses of the window, posing and taking pictures of the skyline, admiring the view from the top.

Kenma caught sight of a group of girls leaving one of the windows and he walked over to it, Kageyama at his side.

He had seen a view like this before. When he was eight or nine Kuroo’s mom took them both up the Skytree for a visit. However the only impression he had of that day was how nervous he had been with all those people in the same room. He remembered staying close to Kuroo, clutching his sleeve as they followed Kuroo’s mom to find a free space.

He pressed his hand against the glass now, observing Tokyo outside properly this time.

The summer sky was mostly clear today, with a few clouds in sight. Disjointed rows of pastel washed buildings stretched across the plane. The city, its wash of warm light fading slowly, seemed to be at a moment of serenity. It was going to change though; soon the streets will be flooded with people, all leaving after a hard day of work. The sky will darken but the lights will come alive.

Kenma felt a weight on him. He hesitated, before glancing over to his left. What he didn’t anticipate was directly meeting Kageyama’s eyes. Kageyama immediately turned away, gluing his eyes to the window in front of them, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

Kenma looked down, thinking, before putting a finger on the window. “You can see Mount Fuji a little bit,” he said.

Kageyama looked at where his finger was, squinted a bit as he tried to locate the mountain outside, and finally let out a little hum.

Kenma moved his fingers to his left. “And that’s the Skytree.”

“Oh, _that’s_ the Skytree,” Kageyama remarked and Kenma smiled, remember how the Karasuno members thought every tall building was the famous attraction.

Kageyama was regarding the city with the slightest shade of wonder. The warm light from the setting sun highlighted his cheekbones, his sharp chin, and his wide blue eyes.

Kenma pointed at another spot. “Tokyo Tow—”

He jumped slightly, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket.

From: Shouyou  
_Are you guys inside the observatory yet???_

From: Shouyou  
_Please send me pictures!!_  （＞人＜）

From: Shouyou  
_Please please Kenma I want to see!! Bokuto-san said it’s really cool and it’s like the view you get if you’re flying over Tokyo_ (☆▽☆) 

At the mention of Bokuto Kenma narrowed his eyes. He suspected Shouyou had gone home after he ditched them, but perhaps he had gone to visit Bokuto instead.

His phone buzzed again.

From: Shouyou  
_Did you tell him yet Kenma?_ (♡°ω°♡)

_Did Kageyama do something stupid when you did? Tell meeeeee_

He rolled his eyes.

“Is that Hinata?” Kageyama asked, glancing over at him.

“Shouyou wants pictures,” Kenma said dryly.

“Tch, then he shouldn’t have bailed,” Kageyama replied with a huff.

Kenma hesitated. “It’s okay he bailed,” he said carefully.

Kageyama’s frown deepened. “It is?"

Kenma swallowed. He might have to make this a bit clearer. “I mean,” he started, “I’m glad I got to spend time, instead, with you.” He turned away quickly, looking back out the window.

He could feel Kageyama’s eyes burning into him, but he was too nervous to look back. Instead he focused on outside; he counted the number of darkened squares on the side of a short building, he connected stray lights in a park, he followed moving headlights in the streets.

“Me,” Kageyama coughed, “M-me too.”

Kenma let a breath slowly.

15 minutes probably passed long ago; he made a decision.

The sun was setting outside; the last of orange red light was being pulled away from reflective squares, from grey granite, leaving them in dark shadows.

He turned back to Kageyama and stared right into his eyes so there would be no misunderstanding, ignored the pounding in his chest, the rushing in his ears. “I like you.”

He caught Kageyama’s eyes widen, and then there was a moment of darkness when Kenma couldn’t see his face anymore. The sun had just gone down and his eyes were adjusting so he looked away to try to speed up the process. He stopped when he felt a hand curl around his wrist. He looked back to see Kageyama, eyes doe-wide, cheeks flushed in contrast with his dark hair, face so clearly opened Kenma just stared.

Tokyo came to life under the darkened sky. Streets lit, windows illuminated, forming constellations of interwoven stories that have not yet been transpired.

“I life-I like you too.”

Kenma’s entire face was burning and Kageyama was the same. He looked down at where Kageyama’s hand was around his wrist and slowly moved his arm backwards until their palms kissed between them.

Kageyama slide his fingers between his own, interlocking their hands. His lips curled with excitement. “Are we—does that mean we’r—” Kageyama’s stomach growled loudly. “Um,” he said.

But he didn’t have to say anything more. “Kuroo told me about a barbeque place nearby,” Kenma said and watched Kageyama perk up with anticipation. “And—yeah, we’re—” Kageyama’s thumb lightly grazed the back of his hand, and Kenma cut himself off, suddenly embarrassed.

It was okay though, they had more time to talk later.

Before they left the observatory, Kenma remembered to snap a few pictures for Shouyou with his phone. He owed him a thank you too, but he wasn’t going to email him just yet.

 

//

 

At the sound of them entering his flat, footsteps came rushing out to greet them at the doorway.

Kuroo stood, eying them with his arms crossed and a hint of a smirk on his face. Shouyou, on the other hand, couldn’t stop bouncing. “Welcome back! Did you guys have fun? Did you take pictures?”

Kenma ignored both of them as he toed off his shoes.

“Excuse the intrusion,” Kageyama muttered behind him.

“Kenma!” Shouyou cried, “You’re not mad at me, are you? Kuroo-san said it was a good idea—”

“Of course you were involved,” Kenma sighed, looking up at his friend.

Kuroo’s smirk widened. “Are you two going to tell us what happened, or will we have to wrench it out?”

There was a beat, then—

“Kenma and I are dating,” Kageyama announced.

Shouyou immediately started yelling and dragging Kageyama and Kenma together for a group hug. Kuroo was laughing, but he gave Kenma a warm smile when he saw him looking. When Shouyou released them, running to the kitchen for “ice-cream to celebrate”, Kenma looked back at Kageyama.

But Kageyama was already looking back at him, giving him a smile that made Kenma’s cheeks warm and an urge to look away.

But he didn’t, and when Kageyama’s hand brushed across his lightly as they made their way into the kitchen, he tangled their fingers together again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! I'm on [tumblr](http://sunkissedcrow.tumblr.com) too if you want to come say hi or share KageKen headcanons


End file.
